asesinas de funbari
by anneyk
Summary: UA anna, marion,tamao, jeanne, pilika y jun estan convictas por homicidio y su psiquiatra tendra que descubrir las causas del asesinato en cuestion... LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A TAKEI ... yo soy inocente


es mi primer UA tengan piedad esta historia se la dedico a mi hermosa perrita hannah y a los que me han apoyado con sus reviews En mi historia no tiene precio... gracias en verdad gracias...

anna scott ,sailoreliz , love anna, hayley asakura y tambien que han dado como favoritos o le han dado seguir a mi historia gracias gracias anna scott, hayley asakura, love anna, sailoreliz, zuoteyu :) y acroozsz

y a los que me han inspirado con sus fics annasak2 (perdon por tantos reviews) darla asakura, lovehao , anna kyoyama de asakura, fantasy., hayley asakura, allie mcclure,maeda ai, y la ultima pero no menos importante love anna gracias

lo mas seguro esque nunca lo lean pero bueno yo queria agradecer! :)

ahora asi sin mas preambulos les dejo una historia que esta inspirada en una cancion del musical chicago llamada **cell block tango castellano [ tango del pabellon] **que he tenido en mi cabeza desde hace un dia y nada mas no me la puedo sacar. les recomiendo el video esta en youtube, asi se me ocurrio la idea de poner a nuestras protagonistas de shaman king como convictas homicidas [(estoy tan grave que ya todo lo veo como fic)] la verdad solo pensaba modificar los dialogos pero lo termine haciendo muy largo y algo como **la reina del sur (serie-telenovela muy famosa en mexico que habla de una narcotraficante pudiente) ** asi mujeres con poder y lujos ... en fin lean y dejen reviews , solo no acepto amenazas de muerte porque me convierto en una ecritora asesina XD

* * *

Era mi primer día de trabajo, estaba algo nervioso, no me había costado conseguir el empleo, pensándolo detenidamente era muy raro que hubiera vacante en el puesto de terapeuta psiquiátrico en el reclusorio de mujeres de funbary.

Llegue estacione mi carro, y voltee a ver mi mano y vi mi deslumbrante argolla de casado, es increíble tenía un mes de casado, una nueva casa, una bella esposa, y un trabajo, es cierto que tenía poco de haber egresado de la carrera; bajo de su auto aliso su bata, volteo a ver su reflejo, a pesar de ser joven quería dar una impresión de profesionalismo a sus compañeros de trabajo; cerro con cuidado la puerta de su carro, y se encamino a la puerta, lo detuvo un guardia alto fornido con cara de pocos amigos y un peinado tipo elvis que le dijo**: identifíquense**. A lo que el joven respondió, soy **Oyamada Manta el nuevo psiquiatra del reclusorio y vengo aquí a….** no pudo terminar porque el guardia soltó una gran carcajada.- **ajaja tu trabajaras… jajajaja.. tu trabajaras con las SEIS mujeres asesinas.. Mucha suerte chico, la necesitaras! mi nombre es Ryosuke soy jefe de seguridad, pero todos me dicen RYU, vamos te acompañare**.- Manta que apenas estaba procesando, la burla y el consejo que le había dado el policía, se apresuro a seguir a Ryu que ya le llevaba algo de delantera.

Ryu recorría la cárcel como si caminara en un parque confiado y bastante bien ubicado, el lugar a pesar de ser sombrío, no se veía totalmente aterrorizante, a primera impresión parecía que las internas tenían buena conducta ya que habían recorrido más de la mitad de las instalaciones, el parque , la cocina, la biblioteca, las celdas, y todas las internas que había visto a pesar de tener un semblante demacrado, se veían bien (dentro de lo que cabe), y no había habido pleitos, llevaban media hora en el recorrido hasta que su acompañante se detuvo y dio un fuerte **suspiro .-Bueno chico , bienvenido a laborar en el reformatorio de mujeres de funbary , lugar donde residen aprox. 800 convictas, pero chico te has llevado la tarea del siglo ya que trabajaras con ellas.-** y señalo a una pequeña ala al sur donde se encontraban una ala excluida los demás pabellones .- **esta es el área de convictas por asesinato, pero aquí en funbary les decimos de cariño las SEIS ESPOSAS HOMICIDAS DE FUNBARY, ellas serán tu responsabilidad ahora**.- le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda**.- ten cuidado el ultimo que estuvo en este trabajo…. Bueno pues ya no está! .**- el joven psiquiatra no podía más de la impresión, en que rayos se había metido, ninguna clase en la facultad le había preparado para este tipo de trabajo, ¡¿Qué le habría pasado al psiquiatra anterior, se habría vuelto loco, era demasiado el estrés?, la palmada de Ryu lo volvió en si **.- muchas gracias Ryu **

**No te preocupes pequeño amigo el director del reclusorio lic. Amidamaru me encargo mostrarte las instalaciones ya que hoy tenía una cita con el gobernador y espera que te adaptes al nuevo empleo, bueno ya no te seguiré interrumpiendo**.- se dio media vuelta y saco una llave con la que abrió una gruesa puerta de metal.- **DR. Oyamada no se deje intimidar, estas mujeres a pesar de su apariencia, controlan la cárcel, prácticamente se les permite hacer todo, excepto huir, nadie nunca ha siquiera intentado reprenderlas o contradecirlas y bueno el ultimo psiquiatra que intento darles terapia…..**- no termino de hablar porque se escucharon ruidos de tacones, cada vez más cerca y voces melodiosas, no tardo mucho para que se escuchara una voz más fuerte que las demás

**.- querido Ryu a que debemos tu visita? , todavía no es tiempo de que nos lleguen nuestros paquetes y ninguna de nosotras tiene visitas conyugales jajajaja**.- se escucharon risas en el fondo.

**.- nada de eso Sra. Anna Asakura déjeme presentarles al nuevo psiquiatra el del reclusorio, el Dr. Manta Oyamada.- **terminando de decir eso Ryu se tenso al sentir la mano de la joven y atractiva mujer subir por su pecho hasta la altura de su hombro.- **shhhhhhhhhhh Ryu ya te he dicho soy Anna kyoyama, después de todo soy soltera umm.**- volteo sus mirada hacia el nuevo Dr. La mujer poseía unos ojos negros, era alta delgada piel blanca aterciopelada, labios rojos, cabello rubio del largo de la mitad de la espalda estaba vestida con un corto vestido negro y una bandana roja que le sujetaba la poción superior del cabello, tenia puesto un collar azul intenso de cuentas de turquesa, y una pulsera a juego, inclino su delicado cuerpo a la corta altura del joven Dr. Y acaricio su corto cabello castaño-rubio Y dijo**.- no eres muy joven y bajo para ser psiquiatra jajajajaja .**

Otra mujer alta, rubia con cabello largo rubio recogido en dos coletas atadas con dos listones negros y ojos verdes como esmeraldas con un vestido negro con ligero encaje blanco en las orillas salía de la penumbra del pasillo que conectaba el área de las celdas con el ala sur de la prisión y dijo **.- Anna… no crees que está demasiado cabezón! Jajajajajajaja.**

Inmediatamente antes de que terminaran las risas de las dos jóvenes presentes apareció una joven de cabellos rosas a la altura del hombro impresionantes ojos rosas una camisa blanca ceñida al torso y una entallada falda negra a la altura de el muslo, quedo mirando fijamente a manta como comprobando lo que había dicho las reclusas y dijo.**- creo que no están siendo muy amables Marion Anna, después de todo el es nuestro nuevo Dr**.

Una bella joven de apariencia meramente angelical se acerco a sus compañeras tenía el cabello largo hasta la mitad del muslo , a la misma altura un vestido blanco de corsé negro con tiras en el frente, dirigió su mirada al joven tenía unos ojos de color rubí y en su mirada se denotaba un aire de profunda tristeza y melancolía que sus compañeras carecían, sostenía fervientemente un rosario y parecía murmurar para si misma oraciones en un idioma distinto.

**Yo no comprendo la necesidad de enviar más loqueros**.- dijo una bella mujer de largos cabellos azules levemente ondulados, tenía unos ojos azules profundo unas pestañas largas y onduladas una voz firme y aguda era de tez blanca llevaba puesta una corta falda negra con bordados de grecas en blanco y una camisa blanca escotada**.- disculparas a mis amigas pero no tienes apariencia de psiquiatra, en fin chicas compostura ¡¿Cuál creen que va a ser la impresión que el Dr. Se llevara de nosotras si nos comportamos inadecuadamente? Ups perdonaras a Jeanne pero como vez no habla bien nuestro idioma, pero entiende Lo básico no es así querida?**

A lo que Jeanne respondió con dos monosílabos.- **UH uh**.- y asintió con la cabeza.

El joven se encontraba totalmente impactado, esas cinco mujeres parecían modelos en vez de convictas, no tenían rastro alguno de fatiga, dolor o angustia , más bien parecía que estaban tomando unas lindas vacaciones creyó haber visto todo, hasta que una nueva mujer apareció haciendo sonar repetidamente unos tacones .- **Ash.. Quien osa interrumpirnos chicas estábamos a mitad de un juego de póquer! , vaya vaya …. Ryu querido has traído un nuevo amigo**, dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Manta apenas pudo articular palabras, no podía ser posible esa mujer de aprox. unos 35 años de edad con cabellera verde recogida elegantemente con unos pasadores negros y ojos verde-azulados , sus finos rasgos se le hacían familiares al joven , portaba elegantemente un descaradamente escotado vestido japonés negro con muchos adornos alusivos a dragones de pedrería de oro y jade. – **es un placer poder trabajar con ustedes, como les comento Ryu mi nombre es Manta Oyamada y soy Psicoterapeuta estudie en Harvard mi especialidad tengo 27 años.**

El joven Dr. No aparentaba esa edad era de estatura baja apenas 1.53 centímetros y esa bata blanca larga que portaba lo hacía verse visiblemente mas enano, llevaba un corte infantil de esos rectos como fleco el cabello de color castaño-rubio, vestía pulcra y elegantemente.

Ryu solo le dio unas llaves a manta y le dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de compadecimiento**.- Bueno damas, siempre es un placer verlas, mi trabajo aquí está terminado, volveré a mis labores, si no les puedo servir en nada mas, me retiro, con su permiso.**

**Ryu .-** dijo Anna visiblemente enfadada **.- mi te matutino llego tibio a mi dormitorio, que no vuela a ocurrir o alguien mas terminara recogiendo sus dientes del suelo ¿entendido? ….. que tan difícil es pedir un té caliente en este maldito lugar!**

**No se preocupe Doña Anna, de ser necesario yo mismo le vengo a dejar su te caliente por la mañana… perdón Srita Anna, Le aseguro que ningún error como ese volverá a pasar.-**

**Y una cosa mas Ryu**.-dijo la mujer de largos cabellos celeste**.- asegurate de que los paquetes lleguen intactos a nuestras manos hay piezas delicadas no quiero que se rompan …. Ah por cierto Ryu ya no deben tardar de mandarnos los catálogos de la siguiente temporada has favor de mandarlos con nuestro guardia Silver, los hojearemos y enviaremos el pedido vía mail después , muchas gracias.**

**Vamos! , no te muestres tan sorprendido.-** dijo la rubia ojos verdes dirigiéndose a manta.-**Las cosas se manejan así en este lugar, ya que Anna y yo provenimos de una familia altamente pudiente de los E.U, como veras Jun proviene de una legendaria dinastía china, Jeanne es miembro de la familia real de francia, pilika es una actriz, modelo, cantante, bailarina famosa en los países del oeste de europa , ya sabes Rusia, Finlandia, Suecia, ucrania, aunque ella es japonesa**

**Para ser más exactos soy de hokkaido de una aldea de los usui, pero Salí en busca de la fama .-** dijo interrumpiedo pilika a la explicación de la joven marion.

**Me dejas continuar , dios pilika cuando dejaras tus dramas de actriz, que necesidad de llamar la atención! .- **la joven peli azul se mostro indignada por el comentario , pero no objeto nada entonces Marion prosiguió con la presentación**.- tamao es una gran chef tiene unas cadenas de restaurantes gourmet por todo Japón, así que todas tenemos unas grandes sumas de dinero en nuestras cuentas bancarias, no íbamos a pudrirnos de por vida, en esta madriguera ¡¿estarás de acuerdo verdad?.-** ante el último comentario manta solo pudo sonreír levemente de nerviosismo

**Bueno y ahora que nos presentamos y demás. ¡¿Qué es lo que procede? Porque en la tarde tengo mi visita de mi masajista, y creo que vendrá la chica del salón de belleza, no es así?.**- dijo Anna con vos enfadada y demandante

**Bueno pues indíquenme ustedes donde les daban terapia con anterioridad?.-** dijo manta

**.- pues la verdad nos la daban en la sala de psiquiatría que esta a lado de la biblioteca, pero tenía un aspecto muy asqueroso, nada higiénico con poca iluminación, había moho, urgh!.-** dijo tamao

**En definitiva no pongo mis tacones Jimmy choo ahí .-** dijo con una cara de asco Marion

Manta vio a detenidamente a las mujeres convictas preocupadas por su vestimenta le parecía algo realmente fuera de contexto, tomo una decisión, ya que era más fácil para el que confiaran en el en un lugar "confortable" para ellas accedió**.- bueno chicas creo que podemos hacer la excepción esta vez díganme donde hay un espacio lo suficientemente amplio y a su gusto para la sesión.**

**Creo que tenemos el lugar correcto en el ala… en la sala de estar , vamos pasa** .- dijo pilika empujando hacia el ala sur de convictas a manta.- **no tengas miedo, no estarás solo con nosotras, siempre estamos rodeadas de guardias .**- le dijo jun tao

Empezaron a recorrer las espaciosas instalaciones de el ala sur, al entrar vio que lo único sombrio era el pasillo que conectaba esta ala con el resto de la prisión , entraron y se encontraron con dos fornidos guardias.- **Mira ellos son silver y kalim son los guardias del reclusorio.-** dijo señalando tamao , pasaron la entrada y habían tres tipos mas.- **ellos son Bason el guardaespaldas personal de jun, ellos son los hermanos boz guardaespaldas de Anna y Marion… mira esta es nuestra sala de estar, toma asiento, ponte cómodo.-** manta solo pudo hacer lo que se le ordenaba , se sentia como el nuevo muñeco de esas mujeres.

Mientras ellas ordenaban unas tazas de té a sus subordinados, observo el ala sur detenidamente , eso parecía más un Penth house o un departamento occidental que un pabellón de convictas homicidas, estaba finamente decorado con sillones de piel una mesita para tomar el té, libros diversos en la estantería una televisión plasma, floreros , de lo único que carecían era de ventanas, realmente se sintió intimidado ante el poder y la belleza de esas convictas pero recobro pronto su papel él era terapeuta y ellas eran las convictas pacientes.

**Bueno tomen asiento comencemos la sesión.-**dijo firmemente manta.

* * *

nuevamente gracias mañana a mas tardar subo la segunda parte :)

se aceptan reviews con sugerencias


End file.
